Twilight High
by OtakuYaoiGuy101
Summary: Roxas moves to Twilight Town and is the new sophomore. He makes some friends instantly that his brother Cloud is a little uneasy about. Later on Axel is jealous of Xion can anyone keep Axel's secret? Ii don't own Kingdom Hearts or any Characters.
1. Chapter 1

This is Chapter One on Twilight High I have like the first part of the Story written but its like only like 1/10 of the plot so im waiting for review to post Ch. 2

* * *

I moved to Twilight Town from Hallow Bastion not soon after my parents died. I hade just moved into an apartment with my brother Cloud. It was a nice cozy place. A Kitchen, Living Room, Two Rooms, and one bathroom.

Cloud was unpacking when he said "Roxas you should go register for school."

I sighed and said "Well Ill be the new sophomore in school how fun."

I walked up the stairs to my room.

It was a simple room a twin sized bed a dresser a desk and some boxes that need to be unpacked.

I only unpacked a few close so I threw on a white shirt with a black vest and black jeans.

* * *

During registration three teens came into the office and they where told to take a seat.

I looked at them for a minute One hade silver hair covering one eye, Another had dirty blond hair styled in a mullet, And the last was a tall redhead with bright green eyes that looked amazing.

The readhead stood there at me and smiled.

The blond grabbed the redhead's arm and pulled him down in a seat.

The silver haired teen whispered something to the blond.

I looked over my shoulder to see a women walk out.

She asked "So why are you three skipping classes and giving 'invitations' to everyone?"

The blonde replied "Yes where just spreading the Christmas Spirit Mrs. Raven."

The Silver haired boy said "Yeah right Demyx you just hoping to get laid."

The redhead started snickering when Demyx said "How is that funny?''

The silverhaired teen said "Because its true."

Demyx said "Zexion why don't you take one for the team?"

Zexion said "Because we all did this as a group."

Demyx asked "How about Siax he was helping us?"

Mrs. Raven asked "So one of our best students help this 'campaign'?"

The Redhead shook his head and said "He just did all the planning but we where telling everyone."

Zexion chuckled and said "Well anyways Siax wasn't involved in this."

said "If your done with you conversation then sit here wile I finish with this young man."

As I was talking to the Mrs. Raven looked up behind me with a curious face.

Just then some ones arms where rested on my shoulders crossing in front on my neck.

I looked up to see the redhaired boy looked down at me smiling.

I asked "Why are you..?"

He was interrupted when the redhaired boy said "Mrs. Raven we will help...ummm.."

Mrs. Raven said "Roxas."

The redhaired boy finished "...Roxas here around so he doesn't get lost."

Mrs. Raven looked at him with an serious face saying "Just don't ruin his mind with you ways."

The readhead only chuckled.

The redhaired looked back and said "Well we won't do anything right Zexion?"

Mrs. Raven said "Fine you three get back to class and this better not happen again."

* * *

I finally finished filling out papers ten minutes later and I was to start school in three days.

As I was walking out I felt someone grab me I looked over to see the redhaired teen standing there looking at me.

I asked "Would you like something?"

He replied "Yes I want you to come to my party.."

I interrupted "I don't really goto parties."

He said "Well I don't care your coming anyways."

I looked at him and rolled my eyes saying "Still im not the type of person that cuts off school to goto parties."

He chuckled and said "Well your small cute and you have a little temper whats there not to like?"

I blushed and looked down saying "Well still I have to goto school."

He rubbed my head saying "You start school in three days."

I just started to walk away when he grabbed my shoulder and said "Just come 106 Caller Road, Christmas Eve around 10."

I said "Fine ill be there but im not the 'social' type."

He said "You don't have to worry about that its at my place and school is out for a few days after today."

I said "Fine ill come if im in the mood."

As I was walking off he said "The names Axel got in memorized?"

* * *

So yeah that was Ch1 of Twilight High im new here and I have like a lot of other stories in my computer archives but im rewriting then and posting them here but it will take a wile before people find them so this will remain a One Chapter story until I get some reviews

-OtakuYaoiGuy101


	2. Chapter 2- Pre Party

I went back home to unpack some more and plug in my laptop and check my Email.

There was and email from my cousin saying:

Hey Roxas its Sora I was just checking in and seeing if you want to come to the Islands with us you haven't been but Riku and Kairi used to go there when we where kids so it will be kinda like a vacation with the three of us and you can come if you want its in three weeks so if your coming don't make any plans and you can bring Cloud or a friend if you want.

How fun going on vacation in three weeks to Destiny Islands.

I figured Cloud would be out making new friends as always he was the more 'social' type.

I read some other emails and looked up Axel's address and study up on new things we will be learning.

* * *

I woke up and looked to my alarm clock that read nine thirty.

I yelled "Damnit Im late!" I only hade thirty minutes to get ready.

I quickly got up and got in the shower and did my hair.

* * *

As I ran down the stairs Cloud stopped me and asked "Where do you think your going?"

I sighed and said "To a party."

He shook his head and said "Liar..you don't do anything outside of school."

I usually didn't do anything like this but something was making me go and I just wanted to start over on a new life.

I said "Well im not lying his name is Axel."

He said "Fine go but call me when your headed home."

I sighed and said "Ok."

He nodded his head and said "Have Fun."

* * *

When I got there I was huffing felling like I was about to passout when I looked up to see a large one story house with a huge front porch and I saw the Demyx sitting there looking at me like I was stupid.

I walked up to him on the porch and said "Sorry Im late I over slept."

He laughed and said "Little man the party is tonight at ten."

I looked at him an sighed saying "I fell really stupid."

He asked "Who invited you anyway?"

I replied "Axel."

He walked into the house for about five minutes then the Axel came out laughing.

I asked "Whats so funny?"

He was still laughing saying "Who has a party at ten am?"

I looked at him and rolled my eyes.

He hugged me saying "Well you can stay anyways."

I blushed a little but he couldn't tell because I was crushed up against his chest.

I looked up at him and asked "But the party is tonight?"

He sighed and said "you can stay all day if you want."

I said "Ok I guess I can."

He invited me in saying "We'll be setting up in a wile."

I looked around to see that the room was completely symmetrical with to see two sectionals in the back corner of the room almost connecting but there was a door in the middle then two large . on each wall with couches and chairs spread all around the room.

There was Zexion sitting in one of the chairs texting of his phone saying "So you invited Roxas did you?."

Demyx replied "Yeah Axel invited him."

Zexion sighed saying "Just don't get killed tonight."

Demyx smiled and said "Well I know Zexion is getting killed tonight."

Zexion rolled his eyes and said "Well Demyx after tonight you have to wait until your Birthday or until you annoy me."

Axel laughed and pushed Demyx ontop of Zexion saying "You two love birds make up."

Demyx started kissing Zexion's neck saying "Yeah Zexy lets make up."

Zexion chuckled and said "Oh Dem Dem sucks to be you because you have to wait until 12 tonight."

Demyx said "Oh but Zexy im getting horny now."

Zexion chuckled and said "Well Demyx you are a..."

Axel interrupted and said "Man Whore?"

Demyx shoot Axel an strange glance saying "Oh and your not?"

Zexion laughed and said "Well Axel I was going to say a 'Little Bitch sometimes' but 'Man Whore' works just as well."

Demyx grabbed Zexion's arms and pinned him to the couch saying "Well tonight you will be my 'Little Bitch'."

Zexion laughed and said "Last time you topped you complained and I could barely walk."

Axel snapped in my face saying "You awake there?"

I replied "Yeah..I guess."

Demyx chuckled and said "Ok fine but I have to get some from somebody tonight."

Demyx looked at me and licked his lips saying "Fresh meat how...fun."

Axel laughed and said "If you don't want to die Demyx then stay off my Roxy."

I looked at the redhead in shock when Demyx sighed saying "Ok fine hes yours."

I didn't know what he was talking about hes mine but he was resting his arm on my head saying "Your so short."

I sighed saying "Well im a sophomore so of duh."

Axel laughed and said "Little man your short for a sophomore."

* * *

[Axel's Point Of View]

I haven't told anyone but Zexion will suspect something like always with his clever mind.

But I just need to act normal around Roxas until its time but I can't let Zexion know.

I need to think alone so I said "Im going to take a shower."

Zexion asked "Axel if you need some time to think all you have to do is ask."

Demyx asked "Well shouldn't Roxas take a shower he ran all the way here?"

I sighed and said "Fine ill sleep and Roxas can take a shower."

I walked up to me room with Roxas and Demyx following me.

I asked "Demyx why are you up here?"

He replied "To make shure you don't do anything to Roxas."

I laughed and said "Well you couldn't stop me either way."

Demyx walked into my room saying "I've never noticed that this room is like in the roof."

I sighed saying "Demyx your a dumb ass."

Zexion said "Yeah but hes my dumb ass."

Demyx rolled his eyes and asked "Hey Zexy did you invite Marluxia?"

I asked "Marluxia's coming?"

Demyx smiled and said "Well its not a party without Marly."

I sat next to Roxas on the bed and told him "Roxas watch yourself around Marluxia."

He asked "Why?"

Demyx said "Hes kinda the 'sexual type'."

Zexion elbowed Demyx and asked "And you aren't Demyx?"

Roxas said "Well im going to take a shower."

Zexion said "Its across the hall."

Roxas walked out the door and across then hall when Zexion walked and whispered to me "Try not to molest the kid."

I asked "So you found out did you?"

Zexion rolled his eyes and said "I would find out sooner or later."

Demyx asked "Find out what?"

Zexion replied "You already know that Axel like Roxas so stay out of it."

Demyx chuckled and said "Well we can tell who is going to be on the bottom being nailed till he can't walk."

* * *

[Roxas' Point Of View]

I got out of the shower and look around for a towel but couldn't fiind one so I yelled "Axel I need a towel."

A few seconds later the door opened and Zexion was standing there looking at me.

He sighed and said "Roxas don't call some one in here when you just got out of the shower and your standing there completely nude."

He threw the towel at me and said "Just don't do anything like that infront of Axel or Demyx."

I got dressed and walked down stairs to see Demyx ontop of Zexion.

I started to walk away saying "Sorry."

Zexion laughed and pushed Demyx off of him saying "Your so close to loosing your present."

I laughed on the inside and asked "Wheres Axel?"

Demyx replied "Hes buying a beer he will be gone for a wile."

I asked "Axels twenty one?"

Zexion sat down on the couch saying "No but his older brother is and Axel has his ID."

Demyx said "Well anyways Axel will be back in a wile."

* * *

We all brought in the beer and put it in ten different coolers.

Demyx asked "Axel what about the left overs?"

Zexion laughed and said "We could throw them at you."

I yawned then Axel asked "Roxy why don't you go to sleep."

I was a little tired and I wanted to sleep but I couldn't sleep on this couch sitting up.

I guess Axel saw me trying to get comfortable so he started to get up and say "Here you can lay down if..."

I grabbed his arm and pulled him back down saying "Its ok just sit."

I Slouched back in the seat and closed my eyes.

[Axel's Point Of View]

I like the little kid he small and cute but hes just laying in my lap teasing me now.

I knew I loved him on first sight.

But just seeing the guy one time in an office just wasn't enough

By now I knew I loved him the bright blue eyes, his personality, and he smells amazing.

And he just fell asleep in my lap I couldn't leave him there he would be the new kid sleeping during a party, and if people saw him sleeping in my lap they would think somethings up.

Demyx said "Oh look Axel hes asleep and in your arms."

I said "Im taking Roxas up to my room."

Zexion replied "Don't do anything to the poor kid."

Demyx said "Well check up on you every once and a wile."

I slowly picked him up when Zexion grabbed my arm and whispered into my ear "Just hope Roxas can take care of himself around Marly."

I asked "Whys that?"

Zexion replied "Hes small, cute, and way to friendly hes gotten Uke written all over him."

I replied "Fine but just watch Demyx we all know how he gets when hes drunk."

I felt some one grab the side of my waist and when I looked down I saw Roxas grabbing my wait and my knee and started moving.

He looked like he was having a dream.

Zexion looked down at him and said "You might want to get him to bed before he wakes up."

I walked up the stairs and into my room setting Roxas down on my bed saying "Sweet dreams.

I didn't know what he was talking about so I laid there felling Roxas' heart beat against my chest it was slow and it started to speed up and he started breathing loudly and his grip loosened.

I whispered "I love you."

I buried my face into his hair that smelt like vanilla and mint.


End file.
